<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创】拉莱耶永不沉没 by ruanzhongdaimian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977379">【原创】拉莱耶永不沉没</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian'>ruanzhongdaimian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 器官受损, 抹布, 血腥, 角色死亡, 轮奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最近发生事情太多，半夜睡不着摸了这么一篇无比黑暗病态的东西，是完全的自我发泄。</p><p>轮奸/抹布/器官受损/血腥/角色死亡/第一人称</p><p>再次提醒本篇极其容易引起不适，请酌情退出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创】拉莱耶永不沉没</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>起初神创造天地。<br/>In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.</p><p>地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗；神的灵运行在水面上。<br/>Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xazel被作为俘虏押进军营的时候我是亲眼目睹的。羁押他的士兵们和我一样，脸红肉跳地用余光扫他，用面孔虚伪的冷漠遮掩掷地有声的惊心动魄。</p><p>他真美，不得不承认，像月下坐在赤牝鹿身上的阿尔忒米斯，或者能治愈灵魂的最艳丽的奥菲莉亚。纯白长袍拖曳在地，漆黑短发上溶了冰凉雪水，玫瑰色的嘴唇像点缀在雪色上的猩红鲜血，北境的风雪摧残不了半分他绯樱般的纯净剔透，他是高山之巅那朵开出重瓣的雪绒花。</p><p>谁能想到他就是克苏鲁的丑恶信徒们誓死捍卫效忠的信仰呢。无数人因他而流离失所，无数人因他而家破人亡，无数人因他而再也见不到黎明的阳光。</p><p>冤有头，债有主，怒火需要宣泄口。其实谁都知道，在这场尸骨嶙峋腥风血雨的战役中Xazel从未沾染一指，一切痛苦的罪魁祸首从来都是那群拥捧Xazel的、被克苏鲁神话洗脑了的疯子。Xazel只是一个没有话语权的无法代表自己的可悲符号，被动地替他的信徒们扛下所有一切本与他毫不相干的怨恨和罪孽，没有比他更当之无愧，更合适的替罪羔羊了。</p><p>美丽向来无辜，可在他身上却罪不可赦，我们必须摧毁他的圣洁，摧毁他不可一世的生动明媚。大雪停止纷飞，纯白的雪荡涤不了欲望，反而做了怨怒嫉恨的遮羞布，燎原的丑陋念头被剔透冰雪反衬得愈发触目惊心。</p><p>篝火前的气氛怪异到一种极点，士兵们停止大笑，长官也噤声不语，营房内陷入可怕的静默。</p><p>我坐在角落，同为男人，同为复仇者，我完全共情他们的所思所想。我看见Xazel在颤抖，像狼群包围后失去退路的初生小鹿，没有鹿群庇护下他脆弱得像四月刚抽枝的新芽，眼睛清透深黑的像凌晨一两点的夜空。</p><p>这个时候不知道谁小声嘀咕了一句真漂亮，话语落下揭开了欲望前的最后一点犹豫。</p><p>好啦，我闭上眼睛，心存怜悯地不忍心去看雪绒花的凋零。</p><p>第一个开始的是长官，他毫不怜惜地把少年踢翻，眼神像饥民看到餐桌上的鱼肉。长袍在挣扎中被撕扯成烂布条，篝火在少年赤裸的胴体上覆下暧昧的光影。</p><p>没有经过润滑的后穴直直地被男人的性器捅了进去，我听到他凄厉的哭声，像极胸膛刺进荆棘的夜莺，边流着心头血边哀寂地鸣到日出东方。从人群的缝隙中能窥到他的哭容，清丽的面庞被泪水浇得湿透，凄艳得仿佛被一宵秋雨埋葬了的名花，求救般扑簌在旁观者的心头，看得我顾怜，看得我心碎。</p><p>男人们解皮带的声音汇聚在一起时听起来格外胆战心惊，就像掀起来的愈涨愈高的海浪，落下来时将让人无法承受。越来越粗重的呼吸声围着被长官抓着屁股后入的少年，无数双眼睛贪婪恣意地抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，意淫着他的每一声哭叫，他们在等，炽热的沉默中发酵着即将火山喷发般的兽念。</p><p>当满头大汗的长官心满意足地提起裤子示意完事后，虎视眈眈的恶狼蜂拥而上，撕扯猎物每一块血肉，将他从头到尾蹂躏了个遍，或者说用得到报复机会的厉鬼来形容更为恰当，每个人都在他身上发泄着自己因战役失去亲人、失去挚友、失去家园的愤恨。晚霞在天边结起了通红的云，一朵一朵，迅速地变黑变深，有鸽子在飞，一点一点的，不知飞往了哪里。</p><p>男人们给他敲定了肉便器的未来，他将成为整个军队的泄欲机器，不管是谁都可以带着发泄憎恨的情绪用他的屁股来一发，不管是谁都可以把自己的阴茎塞进他那张精致的小嘴里。</p><p>我没加入这场狂欢。不远处的淫声浪语、哀求哭嚎和嬉笑怒骂像故乡秋冬时节连日的阴霾，重重地压着我的心，叹息声咽回肚里，再化成阴霾出来。那篝火本是为了驱散那阴霾，如今也被压得喘不过气来，晦晦涩涩地明灭着，光影涂抹在赤裸的肉体上。</p><p>我看见他的后穴里被塞进廉价的酒瓶，加热过的滚烫酒液流进少年被操得痉挛的肠道，那样的刺激下他痛苦地在地上打滚，屁股里的酒液和混着血的精液从被肏松的肛口乱七八糟地溅出来；我看见男人们用带着小刺的藤条抽打他的乳头和屁股，少年痉挛着身体，生嫩的没怎么使用过的性器崩溃般地失禁，精液混着淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥地淋湿地面；我看见男人们大笑着鼓掌，称赞少年淫荡的精彩表演，随后排着队尿进他被当成体液容器的后穴。</p><p>月亮透过花窗帘似的云，留下温存美丽的影子，和着篝火一起将这刑场似的营地映得通明，这通明并不无遮无拦，而是蒙了一层霾似的婆婆娑娑的通明，雪地和墙壁上晃动着鬼魅般的交叠人影。少年落了精液的发丝，被眼泪浸染的睫毛，全都像用细笔精工描画过的，清楚得不能再清楚。也许昨天的他还在壁炉旁的摇椅里坐着纯洁无暇的梦，可惜这梦像尘嚣上的一片浮云，恍惚短命，醒来掉进黑洞洞的窗户里，让他的一颗心绞起来。</p><p>真可怜。我的同情像是独一无二的，又不能与人说，又与人说不明，因为它本就过眼烟云。</p><p>男人们到了下半夜才散去，所有的仇恨和精力在少年身上宣泄完毕后只剩下满身的困乏。被孤零零扔在月光下的男孩瑟瑟发抖，脸贴在被自己的眼泪和口水浸湿的小块雪地上，那堆污秽混杂的液体已经快要结冰。</p><p>该轮到我了，我想。</p><p>我拍拍坐麻了腿朝他走过去，嘴里哼着母亲教会我的摇篮曲，幻想自己进行着一场神圣的祭礼。</p><p>走近Xazel后我才看清他的惨状。肛门已经被蹂躏得无法修复了，胡乱地淌着颜色浑浊的液体，散发着腥臊的气味，臀瓣上全是被藤条抽打留下的细密伤痕，血珠凝固在结痂的伤口上，同样遭受的酷刑的乳尖更加惨不忍睹。</p><p>那么美丽纤弱的一具身体，本应该绽放在最柔软的铺满玫瑰花的天鹅绒大床上，本应该享受最温柔最怜惜的抚摸，本应该被人虔诚地引领进性爱的美好，现在却在性欲和仇恨的鞭笞下变得七零八落。</p><p>我脱下外套披在他身上，把他小心翼翼地扶起来，然后理所应当地接受他递过来的感激眼神。</p><p>“对不起。”我坐在他身边擦拭随身带的佩剑，垂头道歉，但更像是喃喃自语。</p><p>少年裹紧了身上的外套，眼神显得有些呆滞，却依旧风采不减，他嘶哑着嗓子问：“为什么...我明明什么都没做...”</p><p>我抬头看他，Xazel的嘴角还挂着干涸的精液，有种脏兮兮的美不胜收，望向我的眼睛像落了露水，湿漉漉地寻求我的同情，寻求我对那场施暴的斥责和不齿。</p><p>“痛吗？”我拿着剑站起来，居高临下地朝他发问。当然啦，语气还很温柔。</p><p>少年几乎认定我是跟轮奸他的那群人截然不同的好人，在月光里点头，傻乎乎得像个愚蠢的孩子。</p><p>我不禁低笑出声，嘲讽他的脆弱无知。</p><p>“我的母亲和妻子都是被轮奸致死的，被那些拥护你的信徒，”我的语气平淡到连自己都不可置信，“我知道你想说这些事情又不是你指使的，可是除了你之外没有更好的复仇对象了。”</p><p>真矛盾，他既一清二白又罄竹难书，只怪他是克苏鲁选中的棋子，人命和罪恶只能算在他头上。我已经思考了一整晚这审判的对错，得不出结论的煎熬让我头痛欲裂，所以我停止了这种对自己变相的折磨，决定做一头被仇恨蒙蔽双眼的恶兽，像今夜在少年身上狂欢的人群一样，肆无忌惮地去恨，百无禁忌地去宣泄，最后再看着他的惨状心怀成就感地对自己说一句这是他活该。</p><p>手中的剑被擦得铮亮，像月光下死神的镰刀，我在少年的眼泪里分开他本就合不太拢的双腿，顺着门户大开的洞口，用锋利的剑刃抽插起他靡烂柔软的肠道。刀刃切割柔软人体组织带来究极美妙的触感，屠戮和复仇的快感占据了我的全部感官。</p><p>他该死他该死他该死他该死。</p><p>我漠视他朝我伸出来的无力手腕，漠视他蜷缩起身子的痛苦挣扎，漠视他极尽痛苦的呻吟，漠视从他下体蔓延开来的河流一般的血液。</p><p>手里捣弄他后穴的动作甚至越来越快，我甚至还幻想着他能被这把切割他身体内部的剑给插到高潮。</p><p>他该死。我在冰冷的血腥的空气里汗流浃背，笑得流泪，痛快淋漓地喊出声来。</p><p>“你该死。”</p><p>我看着他的身体在慢慢冰冻，血流干了，气呼尽了。于是这朵残缺不堪的娇花彻底被我捻碎了，捻成黏在指尖的条缕状的粘稠物。少年的眼睛还睁着，像失去灵性的蝴蝶标本，空洞得熠熠生辉。</p><p>我喘息着，从他身体深处费力地拔出鲜红的长剑，如释负重地仰面躺到雪地上。</p><p>晨曦亮起，我的仇恨和歇斯底里亦雁过无痕。</p><p>太阳从远处山峦上喷薄而出，坎坎坷坷的，光是被冰雪打折的光，这是由无数细碎集合而成的壮观，是由无数耐心集合而成的巨大的力，鸽群又飞出来了，野猫也开始出没。</p><p>粘稠滞重的尘埃漂浮在沉底的光里，视线所及的一切都像投进疲累阳光的海底，而我就像躺在拉莱耶中心的沉积物。暴徒们的信仰、愤恨的出口已经变成雪地上一具冰凉的尸体，我却在这尘埃落定中惊觉克苏鲁没有被封印。</p><p>我们每个人都是克苏鲁，暗底里生畏，噬骨里为恶。</p><p>拉莱耶永不沉没。</p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>